


FFXV Titles

by Seito



Series: AU Snapshots (fake fic title challenge) [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: As long as we're by each other's side. AU Snapshots1) Prompto accidentally sends Noctis the script of the bee movie2) The world turned dark but people's hearts lit the way.3) “IGNIS I NEED A POTION NOW!”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: AU Snapshots (fake fic title challenge) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908217
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	1. the script of the bee movie

**Author's Note:**

> There was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
>  **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked. “I’m like, not trying to judge dude, but I’m really concerned about your story you’re gonna turn in for lit class.” 

“What?” Prompto asked. What was wrong with his story? He wrote a moving piece about princess and a knight in his opinion.

“I mean, a bee and woman?” Noctis continued on. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

A bee… and a woman…? Oh. Fuck. Shit. Did Prompto send Noctis the wrong file? Oh damnit. Astrals, strike him down now. 

“Have you ever seen The Bee Movie?” Prompto asked. 

Noctis stared blankly at him. Prompto wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.

-.-.-

-Later-

“I’m still concerned,” Noctis said. “Why do you have the entire script of this monstrosity saved?”

**AU Notes**

  * Or sometimes Noctis doesn’t get pop culture 
  * Actually sometimes is an understatement
  * It’s really like most times
  * Ignis has never forgiven Prompto for introducing Noctis to memes
  * Ignis has no clue that he is a meme and Prompto is going to keep it that way




	2. Chapter 2

**93 Percent Stardust (Souls Made of Flames)**

The world falls to darkness. Some will say it was inevitable. Some will say just like the prophecy. Some will say it was the end of the world. 

The thing is people are made of stardust. They rise. They shine. Some may fall, but every star is dying. It’s just a question of whether they will go out in a supernova blaze or quietly into the night. 

So they stand because there is work to do. There is no time for grief, no time to mourn. 

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto give themselves a moment to choke back the tears.

They have to prepare for their King’s return.

**AU Notes**

I’ve never played FFXV: Comrades but conceptually, the World of Ruin is such a fascinating thing to explore. We were robbed that we were not given any chance to fully explore it (in the game) before we were thrown towards Insomnia and to the final boss battle. The fallout would have been amazing to explore. 

The realist in me says it all went to hell, but idealist in me says they refused to fall. 


	3. Alive (but barely breathing)

**Alive (but barely breathing)**

Prompto choked back the tears, suddenly immensely glad that Ignis couldn’t see. 

This scene would have broken Ignis’ battered heart even more. 

There was Noctis, sitting on the throne, looking every inch of the King he was, if only there wasn’t a bloodied sword sticking out of his best friend’s chest. 

“Oh Noct,” Gladio said sadly. 

They knew this what Noctis set out to do. They knew this was the only way. It… didn’t make it any easier to see, any easier to bear. 

Prompto would have never wanted this for Noctis. Never would have wished it upon the worse of his enemies. It wasn’t fair.

There. Prompto’s sharp eyes caught a movement. His heart leap into his throat as he darted up the stairs.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked, confusion in his voice.

Prompto didn’t dare voice it. Maybe it was too much to do hope. But if there was a chance. Any chance, no matter how small. He would take it. 

Noctis was breathing. 

Prompto felt his heart sputter, hands clammy as he felt for a pulse. His eyes widened. It was there. A small rise of the chest, a weak pulse and somehow, somehow, despite the sword through his chest, Noctis was still alive. The sun was rising and Noctis was still alive. 

“IGNIS I NEED A POTION NOW!” 

* * *

**AU Notes**

NEVER GOING TO STOP FIXING THIS DAMN ENDING. *slams fist* Such an unfair story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
